Cuando tu me miras así
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Un Nealfic único, diferente, fuerte y clasificación n X Si fueras tu... y no te reconociera, si estuvieras ahí, y no te viera, si fueras yo... sería indomable, como me gusta, como me atrae... esa es mi chica... la que siempre me saca de quicio, la que no conoce limites, la que no me dice nada... pero la amo, como nunca espere amarla, ahora será mía... quiera o no.
1. Chapter 1

**Cuando tú me miras así**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Nielfic**

Habíamos pasado por muchas cosas, me enamore, me desengañe, pero a nadie… me entregue. Era como querértelo gritar, para que no me vieras con esa mirada de enfado, como queriendo justificar mi comportamiento, como si quisiera decirte… que a ti es a quien amo.

\- Candy ¿Estás bien?

\- Si, es solo que… No vino.

\- ¡Te secuestro!

\- Ya te explique, no fue un secuestro, me fui con él.

\- Candy, lo estas justificando. Las cámaras dicen cómo te llevó obligada, como te durmió, como todos estos meses no hemos sabido de ti.

\- ¡Albert! No fue un secuestro, fue…

\- Candy si no lo acusas no le harán nada.

\- Es que no comprendes… ¡lo amo!

\- ¡Candy!

\- Amas a tu mujer, Tony a la suya, se han molestado muchas veces con ellas, los he visto enfadarse y desesperarse, que esperabas, el también estaba molesto, lo había rechazado frente a todo el mundo, le había dicho que no me casaría con él… aun queriéndolo.

\- Tú no lo querías

\- También eso… creía. Pero hoy… el me demostró que estábamos equivocados, no acusaré algo falso, yo… inicie esto, lo provoque… soy en parte culpable y… no puedo odiarlo.

\- ¡Candy!

 **Tres meses antes…**

\- Aquí frente a todos ustedes, deseo pedirle a mi novia… con todo mi corazón. Se arrodillaba y abría su cajita de tercio pana y agregaba - ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

Candy enfurecida, al a ver visto la escena antes de llegar al centro del salón, donde Elisa le comentaba a su hermano, - Te casaras con esa mal nacida, tú que decías que jamás te casarías con ella, que solo la harías tuya y luego la dejarías…

Dolida y molesta, levantaba la vista y respondía frente a todo el mundo

\- No.

Salía del salón dejando a Niel avergonzado en el centro, con algunas personas cubriéndose la boca del susto y otras con la burla en su rostro. Sobre todo esos muchachos que siempre anduvieron tras Candy, pero con Anthony y Albert custodiándola, jamás se atrevieron, solo él fue capaz, y ahora… ella lo rechazaba frente a todo el público, había planeado pedirle matrimonio y que sucedía, lo rechazaba la muy tonta.

Esa noche bebió, y escucho a su madre y a su hermana llorar avergonzadas por esa, la adoptada de la familia Andrew, la que siempre protegían sus hermanos, la que se creía dueña del mundo y que se decía había andado con un actor y se había entregado a él… la que había sido humillada por la novia del actor, y ahora que por fin Niel le daba un lugar, ella le hacía lo mismo, como si fuera de sangre azul.

Niel en su habitación había roto todo a su paso, recordaba como ella le había dicho que si a su noviazgo, que si a sus rosas, que si a sus besos, que si a sus caricias atrevidas, a cuando solos se acariciaban con sus manos y que no pasaban a mayores por respetarla, para que pronto se entregaran realmente.

\- ¡Abre la puerta, Niel!

\- ¡Vete!

\- Mamá sigue molesta, no le avisaste que te ibas a declarar, ella no quería

\- ¡Que te vayas, déjame solo!

Se escapaba por la ventana, se iba en su auto, después ya de madrugada, había tomado, pero no estaba tan ebrio, subía al balcón de la que lo había rechazado y ella estaba llorando, el entraba silencioso y se acercaba hasta su cama.

\- ¿Por qué lloras?

\- Por lo que te hice.

\- Estás feliz, me rechazaste frente a todos

\- Si, tú hermana, la escuche cuando te decía que… solo me tomarías y me dejarías…

\- No hice eso, aun así me rechazaste frente a todos, Candy.

\- ¡Niel! Tu familia me odia, no tienes que ir en su contra, todos saben que fui de Terry y que ahora… no valgo nada.

\- Me iba a casar contigo, no te estaba exhibiendo, pero que hiciste… me humillaste, Candy

\- Vete Niel, no valgo nada, soy solo la recogida, la que fue novia del actor y que ahora soy su sobra, lo que el dejo, no te mereces esto, vete, Niel.

\- Te vas conmigo.

Niel, coloco un pañuelo en su boca, cuando se desmayo, la tomo en sus brazos y se bajo con ella por el balcón, se le llevo en su auto, y nada se supo de ellos.

Por la mañana, las noticias en los periódicos era sobre el rechazo a Niel, todos los periódicos comían del morbo de la fiesta de los Andrew, Candy no bajaba de su habitación, sus hermanos y sus esposas estaban ahí, ambas mujeres se reían de la situación, de cómo Candy era igual que ellos, orgullosa y muy digna, como si realmente fuera una Andrew, Anthony al ya no querer escuchar más se levantaba y alzaba la voz agregando,

\- ¡Basta! Sabes porque Albert ni yo nos casamos con ella, porque es hija de mi padre, ¿adoptada? ¡Estúpidas! No notan el parecido con mi madre, no saben que ella no es una adoptada, es de nuestra sangre. Albert que continuaba tomando café tranquilo levantaba la vista al ver la cara de espanto de las dos mujeres en la mesa y confirmaba,

\- Bien, si desean puedo darles el acta de nacimiento de Candy, pero si vuelven a decir que parece una Andrew, se toparan con pared cuando tengan hijas y se parezcan a ella. Sin continuar con ambas mujeres, salían diplomáticamente a sus trabajos.

Anthony tomaba su deportivo molesto por todo lo que había pasado, Candy había llorado toda la noche y el estaba sufriendo por ella. Mientras Albert no había pegado el ojo, cuando por fin fue a su habitación, toco varias veces la puerta y ella no respondió, así que no entraba a su habitación y no dormía tampoco con su esposa, sino en una de visitas.

En otra parte bastante lejos de Chicago, Niel manejaba veloz, y ella abría sus ojos, asustada,

\- Niel ¿Qué hiciste?

\- Lo que debía haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Estás loco!

\- Si, por ti. Frenaba el auto en un costado la playa desierta se encontraba, no había dormido nada, pero en un techo de palma se metía estirándole del brazo

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Demostrarte lo mucho que te amo.

\- ¡Niel!

Aventaba una cobija en el piso, la abrazaba y tomaba sus labios, ella no quería y el insistía, sus fuertes brazos la rodearon uno de los brazos de ella estaba en su espalda, forzándola a que no se moviera, con la otra mano, la metía bajo su falda y comentaba

\- ¿Siempre te gustaba? Nos acariciábamos, nos deseábamos, te hice muchas veces llegar a un orgasmo y me quede esperando, siempre esperando mi oportunidad

\- ¡Niel!

\- Niel, nada, no sabes todo lo que he hecho, todo. Aguante las burlas, no me importaba que hayas sido de otro, no me importaba que tus hermanos se enamoraran de ti antes de saber que eras de su sangre, no me importo nada.

\- ¡Niel!

Sin esperar más la bajo y la recostaba en la cobija, humedecida ya previamente con su mano, le bajaba sus prendas y le quitaba la bata que poseía, la detenía en medio de sus piernas, subía ambas manos y las detenía con una de él, la otra mano acariciaba sus pechos, estiraba sus pezones y los metía a sus labios, ella se retorcía de placer.

\- ¡Niiii!

Los gemidos eran su pago, ambos gozaban de caricias, pero nunca se habían entregado, después del actor, y de todas las insinuaciones tan grotescas de cómo había sido el acto entre ellos, el no la tocaba, ni la forzaba, pero eso se había terminado. Cuando la sintió lista, húmeda y deseosa, se abrió el pantalón, dificultosamente para soltarle las manos, y no bajarse de ella para que no salieran sus piernas. Por fin lo lograba estaba muy endurecido, y estaba dispuesto a esperar, ya no.

Soltaba riesgosamente sus brazos y se acomodaba para entrar, con dolor notaba que ella… no había sido del actor. Ahora era suya, solo suya…

\- ¡Candy!

Ella se abrazo encajándole las uñas en la camiseta, soportando el ardor que le ocasionaba, y mordiéndole la oreja sensualmente, eso lo provocaba aun más… y con mucho cuidado, trataba de continuar la intromisión, esta vez, ambos estaban de acuerdo.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Otro reto! Si, un Nielfic dedicado a una nueva amiga Elsa De Larios**_

 _ **Deseando sea de su agrado**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Cuando tú me miras así**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Nielfic**

La bomba explotaba, cuando los guardias de seguridad buscaban en las cámaras donde estaba la señorita Candy, al llevarle el desayuno se dieron cuenta que no estaba por ningún lado y al buscarla por orden de las cuñadas, ellos mismos le avisaban a los hombres y no les informaban a ellas,

\- Así es, señor. El señor Legan la extrajo por el balcón y no se veía forzada, iba desmayada.

\- ¿La golpeo?

\- Posiblemente

\- ¡Maldito! ¿Anthony ya fue informado?

\- Si señor. Está entrando su auto en estos momentos, quiere ver las cámaras.

\- Por favor, ni una sola palabra a nadie, solo mi hermano y yo.

En California una mansión hermosa los esperaba,

\- ¿Y este lugar de quién es?

\- Nuestro. La compre para… cuando nos casáramos, le comente a mi padre que iba a pedirte matrimonio, el estaba feliz, hasta ayer que mamá se la paso informando, lo humillada que se sentía.

\- Niel, no puedo soportar a tu hermana, tu madre me odia y…

\- Fue por ese mal nacido de Grandchester, nunca limpio tu nombre, todos creen la versión que dijo la estúpida de su ex.

\- A mi no me importaba, al final… te has dado cuenta

\- ¡Candy! Yo… Te amo de todas las formas que puedo… le cobraré caro lo que te hizo.

\- No me hizo nada.

\- ¿Pero podrás amarme?

\- Me secuestraste, Niel, como crees que se pondrá mi familia

\- Tu comenzaste esto, no tuve otra forma y… no me aclaraste que… eras virgen... yo… lo siento…

\- ¿realmente estas arrepentido?

\- No. Pero al menos tenía que decírtelo. En ese momento la tomo en sus brazos y la llevaba escaleras arriba, entraba al yacusi y lo encendía, para quitarse la ropa y entrar con ella.

\- Niel, debo hablarle a mi familia.

\- Antes nos casamos.

\- ¡Estás loco! ¿Cómo vamos a casarnos?

\- Como se debe, a menos que… quieras seguir siendo, mi amante.

\- ¡Por Dios, Niel!

En ese momento entraba con ella a la tina y la colocaba en sus piernas, para tomar sus labios, dándole lo que estaba pidiendo a gritos, pero no se lo decía. Pasaban un par de horas, ella desnuda yacía en la cama, la cubría con las cobijas de seda blanca, que tenía en su habitación y el salía para hacer unas llamadas.

\- Si Papá, ese mal nacido de Grandchester, jamás la toco y permitió que ensuciaran su nombre.

\- Hijo, dime que está bien.

\- Por supuesto, te dije que nos amamos, ella me corresponde, y… adelantamos la luna de miel.

\- ¡Sí! Déjame hacerles llegar a los Andrew la noticia de Grandchester y la difamación.

\- No te recomiendo a William, investigará de donde proviene la información, mejor que se entere Anthony, el reaccionara. Como sea, mandare a mis hombres a darle un recuerdo de mi parte.

\- No te metas en problemas, tienes que hacer las cosas bien, ella debe casarse contigo, haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero quiero todo bien, algo que sea del agrado de ella. Y por favor, ponle el anillo.

\- Si, era de mi abuela.

\- Así es, ni a tu madre se lo di, era algo que… guarde con mucho cariño, pero tu madre, ella quería algo mejor, ya la conoces… piensa que las joyas de mi familia son reliquias.

\- Te aseguro que ella lo llevara para siempre.

\- Cuídala, Niel. Ya sabes que quiero a mi nuera.

\- Papá, por culpa de un comentario de Elisa, ella dijo, no, en la fiesta.

\- ¿Qué comentario?

\- Que solo la quería para pasar el rato.

\- Te dije que tu hermana te echaría las cosas abajo, es tan lista como tu madre.

\- No comprendo porque la odia tanto.

\- Hijo, mejor no preguntes.

En New York, Terry terminaba su gira y veía el escándalo de Candy y el estúpido de su noviecillo, con media sonrisa, llamaba a William.

\- Me enteré de lo que paso, me gustaría ir a ver a tu hermana.

William se sorprendía, pero porque hasta ahora venía a preguntar por ella, después de haber abusado de ella y compartirla con otro y tenerla entre dos, hasta ahora quería venir a verla, lo mejor era que aceptara, así lo tendría de frente.

\- Si gustas, podemos hablar en la casa, ¿Cuándo llegas?

\- Mañana estaré ahí. Pretendo pedirle matrimonio.

\- ¿Matrimonio?

En la mansión Andrew, Anthony recibía una llamada,

\- Buenas tardes, Señor Andrew. Soy la mucama del departamento del señor Grandchester, estaba viendo el escándalo que está pasando la señorita y… quería informarle, que… todo lo que dijo la señora Susana, es una vil mentira, la señorita nunca estuvo aquí, mucho menos con dos hombres, ella nunca estuvo con mi señor Grandchester.

\- ¿Qué está diciendo?

\- Lo que le cuento, es porque no es justo toda la difamación que han levantado en su contra, ahora esto, cancelar casarse, debe ser porque… la señorita Legan piensa, que ella estuvo con mi señor. Pero le juro, que esto fue una difamación de la señora Susana Marlow.

\- Pero porque Grandchester no limpio el nombre de mi hermana.

\- Pues porque… la quiere, prefiere que sepan que es suya y… ya vio lo que logro, la vieja esa de su ex.

\- ¿Cuál es tu… piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

La llamada se cortaba, Anthony daba un golpe al escritorio, de inmediato llamaba a su hermano, molesto le informaba de todo lo que se acababa de enterar.

\- No te preocupes, hermano, mañana Grandchester estará pasando visita en la casa.

En la oficina del señor Raymond Legan, recibía una llamada, de una actriz de New York

\- El trabajo está hecho, señor.

\- Ya realice el depósito a tu cuenta. Gracias por todo, Jenny.

\- Cuando guste señor.

En una hermosa mansión en California,

Ella dormía plácidamente, mientras él la observaba con tristeza, recordaba cuando vio a la prostituta ex de Grandchester, como declaraba haberla encontrado a Candy con dos hombres, como los tres estaban desnudos y ella casi se desmayaba de la impresión.

Él sin poder evitarlo se le salía una lagrima, ella se movía destapándose en la cama, al hacerlo. Mostrando su cadera desnuda, era muy confiada, pues estaba con él, con quien la había acariciado día a día desde que se habían convertido en novios, le daba placer y la cuidaba al pensarla herida, ahora aclarado esto, todo era una vil mentira. Como iba a cubrir ese dolor y todas esas infamias que le habían causado.

Tocaban la puerta, él pronto se iba a cubrirla, para que entrara el servicio de alimentos que había pedido. Una dama, entraba con un carrito plateado, asentía frente a él para retirarse.

\- Con su permiso, señor.

\- No estamos para nadie, Cloe.

\- Lo sé señor, su padre me llamo hace unos minutos, vendrán guardias de seguridad nuevos, pero nadie sabe quien vive aquí, se manejara que es la mansión de un ex presidente.

\- Bien. Retírese.

Salía y acercaba el carrito, levantaba las sabanas y al verla deseaba volver a poseerla.

\- ¡Candy! Preciosa.

\- Nie… Ven, abrázame. El como si se tratara de un trabajo exigente, presto se quitaba la ropa y entraba a la cama con ella, la abrazaba y ella se acurrucaba en su pecho, él le besaba su frente abrazándola fuerte. Molesto por todo el daño que le habían hecho y del cual no era culpable.

\- Te juro, Candy. Te recompensare todo lo que has pasado. Ella se pegaba mas, al sentir un poco el frío y el la acariciaba dándole de su calor.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **No por escribir fics de otros personajes significa que lo haré siempre, este es un reto y como tal, solo lean lo que les gusta**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Fic**

 **Cuando tú me miras así**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Nielfic**

\- ¡Niel!

\- Solo déjate amar, te deseo

\- ¡Oh! ¡Niiie!

Horas después…

Estaba dormida, deseaba comer, pero ella no despertaba, así que no pudo más y comenzó a acariciarla como a ella le gustaba, ahora era él quien la subía y la tocaba donde él conocía, ella era suya, solo suya y de nadie más, no era una cualquiera, ella lo amaba, no quería aceptarlo, pero cada que el placer se manifestaba, ella estaba entregada, nunca la forzaba, estaba encendía, su mirada era sensual, suplicaba que la amara, que lo deseaba, y eso no podía negarlo, llevaban la sangre, hirviendo cuando se tocaban, ella se movía salvajemente, sus cuerpos estaban embonados a la perfección y se acoplaba con cada ocasión más a su cuerpo.

\- ¡Eres mía, Candy!

\- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Niiiiiiel!

\- ¿Así te gusta, preciosa? que te dé rienda suelta al placer. Pues también te deseo, no puedo contenerme más, quiero poseerte de todas las formas posibles, te he deseado desde mucho antes de que me aceptaras y no voy a dejarte ir jamás…

\- ¡Sí! ¡Sí!

\- Vamos amor, muéstrame cuanto me deseas, déjame entregarte todo lo que guarde para ti… solo para ti. Se acomodaba de otra forma y ella no quería que se alejara, le rasguñaba la espalda, le mordía los hombros. - ¡Oh si! Esta es mi mujer, solo mía, toda una fiera ansiosa y deseosa por estar aquí, vamos preciosa, ahora vente conmigo.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Niiiiiiel!

Más tardes…

La observaba cubrirse para tomar los alimentos, se reía al verla tan tranquila, no quería irse, podía salir, solo que… no había ropa, no se expondría a salir sin… nada que ponerse. Pero le compraría todo, no dejaría que se trajera ningún arrapo viejo, ahora era suya y de nadie más, era la mujer que más anhelaba y ella… lo amaba, aunque no lo decía con las palabras, sus acciones, sus deseos, su ansiedad todo lo decía, sobre todo… sus besos.

En ese momento le paso el dedo cubierto de chocolate y ella lo chupaba mirándolo a los ojos, buscando provocarlo, él le sonreía de lado maléficamente, por supuesto que le gustaba provocarlo, esa era su mujer, que un habiéndola amado, seguía deseosa de esperar que el quisiera estar de nuevo en sus brazos. Pero tenía que hacer algunas cosas, que no podían continuar esperando,

\- Ahora vuelvo, Candy

\- ¡No te vayas! No me gusta quedarme sola.

\- No estoy lejos, no puedo alejarme tanto de ti… también te necesito, Candy.

\- Niel, debo llamar a mis hermanos.

\- No de momento, démosles un poco de privacidad, ellos también deseaban estar a… solas con sus esposas.

\- Nunca estoy con ellos. No me llevo muy bien con mis cuñadas.

\- Eso cambiará Candy, te juro que cambiará.

\- No tienes que obligarlas a aceptarme, ellas creen que soy adoptada.

\- Tu acta de nacimiento ya esta visible, te declararon muerta para robarte, pero las pruebas de ADN ya procedieron, eres una Andrew… bueno, eras. Ahora eres una Legan.

\- ¡Niel! No estoy casada contigo.

\- Por Dios Candy, te he poseído tantas veces que ya no recuerdo cuantas, crees que un papel dirá de quien eres, tu cuerpo transpira mi olor, tu boca tiene mi sabor, no hay que decirlo más… eres solo mía, ¡Mía! ¡Mía!

\- ¿Y tú? ¿También eres mío?

El la miro con una sonrisa maligna, vio como su bata se abría por entre sus piernas y le respondía, con un tono enronquecido,

\- Desde que te imaginaba desnuda mirándome como lo haces, me provocabas y me dejaba venir. Pensándote. Ella se ruborizaba, bajaba el rostro y él salía de la habitación, sonreía travieso al saber que estaba húmeda deseándolo de nuevo.

Por vía telefónica, daba órdenes y hacia transferencias bancarias. Ahora iría por esa actriz. Pagaría por ver que lo que según ella vio hacer a Candy, lo hiciera ella.

\- Ya hice el depósito, es una película normal, ella firma el contrato falso, dirás que irá a firma. No te preocupes, después de los escándalos con el actor, ella no tiene representante, haces un video prueba, la tientas y grabas todo a escondidas, si me convence el video, se hará la película.

\- Bien, pero toda la inversión correrá por tu cuenta.

\- Por completo.

Colgaba el teléfono y prendía el televisor. Se congregaban en la mansión Andrew, al parecer había llegado el actor internacional, Terrance Grandchester. Sin salir se notaba nervioso y viendo hacia donde calculaba estaba uno de los Andrew.

\- Si, estoy enterado de todo lo que dijo Susana, una vil mentira. Candy es una señorita de familia, no se presta para esas tonterías, tal es una difamación.

\- ¿Por qué hasta ahora después de casi seis meses, hace esta declaración? Señor Grandchester

\- Porque siendo una Andrew, ella corría muchos riesgos… y… yo estaba terminando de filmar una película, su familia debía haber investigado que… no hay pruebas de esa mentira.

\- ¿Considera usted, responsable a su familia de no haber limpiado esa infamia?

\- Pues…

En esos momentos salía un puño por un costado de la cámara. Anthony le volaba un diente al atractivo actor, los reporteros intentaban grabarlo, pero los guardias de la familia Andrew cubrían todo, y el canal, reportaba fallas de origen.

Niel sonreía abiertamente con un gancho al aire decía

\- ¡Ese es mi cuñado!

Al girar, Candy estaba con una camisa de él puesta. Los labios sueltos indicaban que habían visto toda la escena. Su rostro se veía preocupado.

\- ¿Todavía quieres a ese actor?

\- No. Me preocupa Anthony, lo golpeo frente a las cámaras, eso le dará problemas, no quería que ellos se enteraran, con que… tú lo supieras, era suficiente. ¿Por qué se los dijiste?

\- ¿Yo? No he hablado con ellos.

\- ¡Por favor, Niel! No nací ayer, provocaste esto, Terry no tenía porque ir a buscarme.

\- Debió ser por el escándalo de nuestro compromiso rechazado.

\- Entonces, ¿No fuiste tú?

\- Que voy a decirles, me secuestre a mi novia, la hice mía y ese es un desgraciado que no vino a limpiar la difamación que le hicieron a mi mujer.

\- No era tu mujer. Soy… la hermana de él y…

\- Y Son tus hermanos. Lo sé. Al menos ya anunciaron que eres una Andrew, no llores mi amor. Nosotros nos casaremos, después iremos con ellos, por favor Candy, no seas tonta, deja de llorar.

\- Es que…

\- Es que nada. Ven acá. La abrazaba protector, sin que lo viera sonreía por cómo le había roto el hocico al actor, si estaría en problemas, los mismos que estarían justificados por todo el que supieran que era su hermana a la que habían difamado.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Gracias por encontrar más en el escrito que en los personajes.**_

 _ **En la escritura reflejamos mucho de nuestra manera de pensar y de imaginar.**_

 _ **No traicionamos nuestra inspiración cuando hacemos variedad en los escritos, por aceptar nuevos retos, por escribir sin límites...**_

 _ **No es necesario faltar al respeto, solo porque alguien se toma en escribir en tono elevado,**_

 _ **deberían saber que es tan difícil no cruzar la delgada linea del libertinaje en un escrito.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Fic**

 **Cuando tú me miras así**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Nielfic**

 **Cuando tú me miras así**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Nielfic**

Pasaban las semanas, aun se incrementaban los rumores de la difamación y Susana estaba grabando una película, en la cual le servía de escondite de todos los reporteros que deseaban la nota. Así dentro del set, grababa sin desear salir, casualmente era porno oficialmente, pero que más daba, lo importante era la privacidad que había solicitado de manera tajante y estricta para el filme.

\- ¡Tendré que hacerlo!

\- Fingido y actuado, no te sale bien, Susana. Requieres veracidad, hemos tomado las notas y los actores, están listos, pero si no quieres podemos cancelar tu participación y usar a la suplente. Una joven de pechos exuberantes y de filmes prono, era maquillada por todo el cuerpo con un bronceado espectacular, que dejaba a Susana, deseando que ella fuera maquillada de igual manera, solo que la piel de la joven era fácil de broncear, mientras que la de Susana era tan blanca y nívea, que no le iba el color naranja del bronceado.

Al final aceptaba buscando primero acostumbrarse a sus compañeros actores, los cuales practicarían de forma real, y por lo cual solicitaban usar protección. Ella accedía y aunque pensaba que no era grabada, si lo estaba haciendo de manera secreta, con más de 20 cámaras alrededor de la habitación privada de la sección a la que descansaba.

En la mansión Andrew, Anthony y su esposa, hacían las paces y ambos solidarios buscaban encontrar a Candy, quien desesperada por tanta difamación optaba por irse y olvidarse de su familia. Haciendo que sus cuñadas tomaran cargo de conciencia.

En mansión Legan, no estaban más felices, pues las asediaban constantemente al grado de ya no poder salir de compras, debido a la búsqueda constante del joven Niel Legan, quien aseguraban estaba en Australia.

\- Ya les dije, mi hermano se encuentra de viaje de negocios en Australia.

\- Señorita Legan, ¿ahora si querrá a su cuñada?

\- Ese no es mi problema, es de mi hermano, el sabrá como reconquistar a su novia.

\- Entonces, es un hecho que pueden estar ambos en Australia

\- No he dicho eso. No ponga palabras en mi boca. ¡Lo demandaré!

Niel tomaba los documentos pero no podía llevarse a Candy a ningún lado, sin ser encontrada, por lo cual no podían casarse a menos que viajaran a las Vegas y se disfrazaran, pero no sabía si ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

\- Quiero que nos casemos, Candy

\- Niel, debo ir con mi familia. Ellos deben estar preocupados.

\- Te llevaré con ellos, en cuanto nos casemos.

\- No lo sé, Niel. Esto es muy precipitado. Una cosa es la pasión que hay entre nosotros, somos novios y otra la vida matrimonial, no sé si sea correcto que… después de haberme robado, llegue con una sonrisa a casa, diciendo, ¡Nos casamos!

\- Será lo mejor, Candy. Si nos casamos, tus hermanos me aceptaran y no será un problema haberte sacado de tu casa.

\- No lo sé. Te quiero mucho, Niel. Pero necesito ver a mis hermanos y comentarles lo nuestro, ellos podrían encontrarnos en el camino a casarnos y esto sería peor.

\- Podemos disfrazarnos, preciosa. Verás que no nos reconocerán.

\- Solo falta que me digas que deseas una boda con Elvis Presley como juez de paz.

\- Solo si aceptas.

\- ¡No!

El actor, fue también perdiendo algunas fans, al no ser el caballero que esperaban, muchas fans, se molestaban por la situación y la embarazosa vergüenza de la joven Andrew. Mientras él se preocupaba más por terminar de grabar, consciente de ello, daba una entrevista explicando los detalles, pero no salía bien librado.

\- No se molesten, fueron las circunstancias. Si la señorita Andrew hubiera aclarado las cosas, todos le apoyarían, pero no lo hizo.

\- Una mujer en esas circunstancias, no podría defenderse, estaba la difamación de Marlow, de por medio, usted era la persona precisa para defenderla.

-. Lo sé, pero…

\- También su compañero actor intento limpiar esa difamación, pero usted lo detuvo, diciendo que lo arreglaría y no lo hizo.

\- Ya fui a arreglarlo.

\- ¿después de mucho tiempo?

\- Mi compromiso con el público es primero.

\- Y su vida real… ¿Después?

\- Amo a la señorita Andrew, espero que se encuentre bien y que cuando regrese, sepa que siempre la he amado.

\- ¿Y si no regresa?

\- Regresará, ella me ama. Solo a mí.

\- Después de lo que le hizo, ¿no cree que haya cambiado de opinión?

\- Ella comprenderá las circunstancias, sabe lo responsable que soy con mi trabajo y que ella no es culpable de nada, es una dama increíble y espero poder recompensarle con mi amor, todo los sufrimientos que ha pasado.

\- ¿Su novio, lo permitirá?

\- Ellos terminaron.

Un hombre al ver que nadie le aceptaba su explicación del todo, intervenía y cortaba, la entrevista, para sacar al actor de apuros.

\- Se les avisará en cuanto sea posible, otra entrevista, por el momento, Terry Grandchester, tiene que volver al set.

Las semanas se hicieron meses, ella cumpliría ya desparecida más de ochenta días, sin convencerse por completo de casarse de forma secreta. Aceptaba por fin, para disfrazarse y salir, pero al hacerlo. En el viaje a las Vegas, en el aeropuerto, el jet privado, era detenido antes de escapar y los Andrew eran llamados para informar que ya tenían a su hermana en custodia definitiva y los abogados de Niel, lo extraían de los problemas, al no ser identificado por los disfraces que levaban todos los guardaespaldas, por lo tanto. Niel desaparecía entre todos los hombres.

Candy por su parte, vestida de ejecutiva, con lentes y una peluca de color negro. Esperaba encerrada en unas oficinas, un poco asustada y otro poco molesta, porque esto ya lo había pensado y se lo había dicho a Niel.

Pasadas unas horas ya anochecía, cuando llegaba William Andrew en un jet, y era custodiado, hasta donde ella se encontraba, por lo tarde que ya era, buscarían quedarse en un hotel de la localidad y en el trayecto ambos hablaban…

 **Tiempo actual…**

\- Candy ¿Estás bien?

\- Si, es solo que… No vino.

\- ¡Te secuestro!

\- Ya te explique, no fue un secuestro, me fui con él.

\- Candy, lo estas justificando. Las cámaras dicen cómo te llevó obligada, como te durmió, como todos estos meses, no hemos sabido de ti.

\- ¡Albert! No fue un secuestro, fue…

\- Candy si no lo acusas, no le harán nada.

\- Es que no comprendes… ¡lo amo!

\- ¡Candy!

\- Amas a tu mujer, Tony a la suya, se han molestado muchas veces con ellas, los he visto enfadarse y desesperarse, que esperabas, el también estaba molesto, lo había rechazado frente a todo el mundo, le había dicho que no me casaría con él… aun queriéndolo.

\- Tú no lo querías

\- También eso… creía. Pero hoy… el me demostró que estábamos equivocados, no acusaré algo falso, yo… inicie esto, lo provoque… soy en parte culpable y… no puedo odiarlo.

\- ¡Candy!

En el hotel, una suite de dos habitaciones los hospedaba, ella esperaba que en cualquier momento apareciera y se la llevara de la manera que solo el sabía, pero pasaban horas y de Niel, nada que aparecía.

William, le pasaba el teléfono, y ella con una sonrisa, pensando que era Niel, respondía,

\- ¡Hola! ¡Ah! ¡Anthony!, Si estoy bien, no… ya es tarde, mañana por la mañana saldremos para ir a casa… Si, dile a la esposa de Albert, que no se preocupe, estará aquí y no lo dejaré salir, no habrá nadie más y no atenderá reporteros. Si está bien, nos veremos mañana. Gracias Anthony.

La llamada cortaba. Albert la miraba asombrado, ella estaba esperando a Niel. ¿Se habría acostumbrado a su captor? ¿Tendría que ir a un psicólogo? ¿Será que realmente se enamoró de él?

La noche se hizo larga, ella por fin se quedaba dormida, un par de guardias custodiaban dentro y otros más fuera de la puerta. Ella estaba desilusionada, pensando que de una u otra manera, sabía que no podrían casarse, sin hacerlo correctamente.

En otra parte, El padre de Niel, lo tranquilizaba, al haber obligado a sus hombres a esconderlo y sacarlo de ahí, antes que lo atraparan.

\- Me taparon la boca, me durmieron y me sacaron a la fuerza.

\- Bueno tú hiciste lo mismo con tu novia, quieres que también te hagan el amor. Vamos Niel, debes estar bien para ir por ella de nuevo, esta vez, con ella aceptando, ella ha negado que fue un secuestro, sin embargo si te ven a ti, dirán que el secuestro fue real y ella solo lo niega por temor.

\- Estoy molesto, ella debe estar esperándome.

\- Pero antes debes ver lo que tus contactos me comentaron. Niel notaba que aparecían los nombres que los tipos que contrató para Susana, y apenado bajaba el rostro al ser descubierto por su padre. Sin embargo, el Sr. Legan con una sonrisa, ponía el disco en un aparato y veían a Susana en acción y completamente evidenciada, que la difamación que había hecho a Candy, realmente era una actividad de ella. - Ya he enviado esto a varias productoras y pagan su peso en oro. Se compro todo el material y envié a mis hombres a recuperar todo para la venta, dejando a Susana con un cheque cuantioso por su cancelación y las pruebas vendidas. Sin embargo, no leyó las letras pequeñas y el material, es re vendible. En menos de una semana, ella será muy famosa.

\- Por fin se hizo justicia, Candy jamás estuvo con ese actor, ni con nadie.

\- Hice una reunión con William Andrew para pedir su mano, aun no me ha respondido, pero en la reunión, llevaré una copia de este material.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Gracias por la espera, continuamos escribiendo a marchas forzadas, muy amables por todos sus comentarios**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
